Dreams, Love and Tutoring
by FantasyLiving94
Summary: High school kids Nicholas Gold and Belle French have been in the same school for years, But because she's a Bookworm with no social life and he's a Soccer Jock that likes to party, their paths have never crossed before...Until he starts failing English. What will happen? Who knows... (No Lacey at all, but the character tag is Belle/Lacey now)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1...**

At almost 18 years old she didn't really have much of a social life. At school she attended every class. Every piece of homework submitted on time, A* AND A's in all of her previous exams and coursework. Her spare time spent in the library and occasionally chose to eat her lunch there on certain days to avoid the hussle and bussle of the cafeteria. Everyday when she got home she would cook a meal for her Papa before heading to bed to finish off homework or to read one of her many books.

She didn't really have very many friends either, only acquaintances, except for one, Jefferson. She had known him as long as she could remember. Ever since they were small children they would hang out on Fridays. Fridays were their day together, outside of school and outside of work.

On Saturday and Sunday mornings she worked at the local library to help out and earn some money to help with paying the rent. She didn't really do a lot or get paid very much, it usually consisted of her dusting a few of the books as the library stays quite quiet, but she enjoyed it either way.

Belle French kept a low profile, she was a good girl, always focussing on her exams and school work. Her big dream to go to London and study English literature it one of the top universities.

But...Could it be possible that all that could change?

Mary Margaret, the school's English teacher called him over after class. His eyes narrowed annoyed and rolled with attitude. He slouched down into his chair and watched everyone else walk past him after their teacher had dismissed the rest of the class. He muttered a few things under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest.

Mary Margaret smiled and looked at him. "Nicholas Gold? Can you come to my desk please? It's just something I need to show".

He grunts standing and walks over, "Yeah?".

"It's simply about your grades young man, you're not doing as well as the rest of the class and I'm worried that you're not going to be able to graduate without the grades. English is a very important subject and will help you with your future aspirations".

He plays with the strap on his rucksack, his tough guy act fading a little as he looks down at the paper infront of him plastered with 'F' and 'D' grades. He sheepishly looks at her, " Is there any way that I could improve?".

She nods with a small smile, "More revision, paying more attention in class and as long as you would accept my offer I would like to pair you up with a tutor?".

He looks curious, " A tutor? And what exactly would they do? Make fun of me no doubt!"

She shakes her head, "I can assure you the person I have in mind would never make fun of you Nicholas, She would simply be there to help you".

He sighs, "I guess I have no choice do I? When will my tutoring start?"

"Well I'll have to make plans with the young lady in question first, So come back here after you've eaten your lunch and I'll let you know okay?"

He nods and walks out a little annoyed, his feet scraping along the floor as he does.

His group of friends all gathered around their usual spot near their lockers.

"Nick! Over here! What happened man?" Graham patted his back.

"I'm failing English, basically, Gotta see a tutor" He rolls his eyes, "If i even turn up that is!" He tough guy act returning in front of his friends again.

Graham laughs,"You won't be turning up if it's the same night and time as our training days! Your soccer team needs you Gold and we need you in top shape!".

Nick smirks and jabs him in the ribs teasingly, "I'm always top shape you cheeeky bastard!"

They all laugh and move their arms around Nick as they walk through the corridor on the way to lunch.

They make their way to the food line and soon head over to 'The Popular' table.

Graham sits beside Emma, Whale beside Ruby, Sean beside Ashley and few remaining seats were taken up by Gaston, Regina, Robin. Which left only one seat available, right next to Zelena.

She smirked up at him and shifted her chair in a little to allow him to pass behind her and take the seat, he rolled his eyes. Zelena was like his booty call when he got drunk. She followed him like a little puppy dog and sometimes he quite enjoyed the attention, but other times he simply wished he could just find someone he felt something for, but for now he figured she would do.

He quickly ate his food and sat back in his chair letting it settle before standing once again, "I gotta get going, something I have to do".

Zelena looked up at him and caught his arm, "I have a free house later babe, if you'd like to come over and...uhh...study" She smirked, The boys nudged each other at the other side of the table whispering and smirking at him too, Nick simply moved his arm away and picked up his food tray.

"Not today dearie, I'm gunna go kick some ball around at the park, get some practice in ready for the games, you know?" He turns to the boys, "See you later dorks".

He heads back to the classroom to find out his new schedule.

In the meantime, Belle sat in the library. It was quiet and empty just how she liked it. She rested her elbow against the table and her cheek against her hand with her eyes fixated on the book in front of her.

Her free hand holding an apple to her lips and taking a bite every now and then.

The silence of the room was broken with the door creaking open. Belle jumped slightly at the noise and turned to look curious.

She smiled softly, "Hello Miss...".

"Hello Belle, I know you're busy, but I have a huge favour to ask of you..."

Belle nods and puts her book mark into the page she was on and closes it turning to face her.

"Sure...what can I do for you?"

"Well...I have a student that needs a little help with English, I know you've tutored before and I was hoping you could do it again? Just for a few weeks?".

Belle bit her lip a little nervous but nods.

"I'll be sure to give you extra credit Belle, not that you need it as you're already flying" Mary Margaret smirks teasing and sits beside her, "But I do know, you'll be a great help".

Belle nods agreeing to do it and smiles a little more. They continue to make arrangements and soon after Mary Margaret heads out of the library and back to her classroom to find Nick standing outside.

She smiles and opens her door offering him inside, "Okay, so the schedule is Tuesday and Thursdays 4pm after school".

"Wait...I have soccer practice Thursday straight after school at 3!".

"That's the deal Mr Gold, Tuesday and Thursday, and its starting this Thursday".

"This Thursday?! As in Tomorrow?!" He grunts aggravated, "That leaves me no time to prepare!" He frowns more.

"She will meet you in the library at 4 o clock Nicholas, It'll be worth it, I promise you".

He sighs annoyed but nods and heads out of the classroom.

After his Lessons he heads home alone dreading the fact he'll have to miss part of soccer practice for a stupid tutor. Zelena, continually texting and calling but he ignores her and starts to look through his English book, seeing his failing grades once again. "It's something I have to do..." He says barely believing his words himself.

...

So thats chapter 1 guys...Please let me know what you think so far. I haven't written a fanfic in almost 3 years so I hope this Fic is going to get me back to it again...

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2...**

The next day Belle and Jefferson sat in the library after school finishing off some homework, while Belle waited for the student she was about to start tutoring.

"Any Idea who it is Bells?"

She shakes her head and looks up from her book, "Miss Margaret didn't say who" She bites her lip nervously, "If it's anything like the last one they won't last very long" she sighs sadly.

"Gaston didn't turn out so good huh?" He smirks teasing her.

She looked up at him with a small pout and narrow eyes, "He was a jerk...and I never want to tutor a guy like that ever again...He was more interested in trying to get me to sleep with him than actually learning anything!".

Jefferson laughed at her comments and looked back down at his homework. "Maybe this one will be better Bells".

"I hope so" She smiled hopefully and continued with her own work.

At 3.55 the door opened with a creak and Jefferson looked up first and tried to stifle his laugh, "Oh Bells...Goodluck..." He says as he starts packing up his bag.

Belle looked up seeing Nick, his hair wavering around the top of his shoulders strutting towards her. Still wearing his soccer kit covered in dried mud from his practice. She bit her lip and looked up at Jefferson, "Please stay...".

He puts a gentle hand to her shoulder, "It'll be okay, If anyone can help him Bells its you, I'll meet you at 5.10 at the park okay?".

She nods but sighs and watches as Jefferson leaves, her hands starting to shake a little and her heart now beating rapidly, So fast she thought it may just come beating out of her chest. She wasn't a fan of the 'popular' group, they only cared about being liked, even if it meant being mean. She remembered a few years ago when her mother died, the 'popular' girls made fun of her for starting to cry in the middle of class, and the boys around them laughed along with the joke. She was certainly aware of him, but did he know her?

Nick's eyes scanned around the library a little. When he saw no one else around, he figured the Brunette at the table was his new tutor, he sighed and made his way over.

"I guess you're my new tutor huh?" He jumps in a seat opposite her,. Cocky and Confident.. She looks up biting her lip even more and nods.

"I guess I am... My name is Belle " She smiles sweetly hoping her nerves aren't showing through.

"You must be pretty smart Huh?" He grins and leans back in the chair propping his feet onto the table.

Her eyes narrow slightly seeing his feet on the desk and he notices immediately and sits up moving his feet down, "Uhh Sorry, force of habit".

She nods accepting his apology. "It's fine, So...".

She starts to look through his English book to see what he needs to focus on the most.

"So...Belle? What Grade are you in?" He said looking around the library never actually having been in there before.

She scoffs under her breath, "Yours...I'm in your English class".

"Y-You're what?"

"I'm in your year Nicholas...I am also in most of your classes, I know exactly who you are"

He sits up a little intrigued and moves forward resting his chin against his hands as his elbows rest against the table.

Her eyes lift from his book, piercing blue like the ocean looking into his deep brown like chocolate. "How come I've never seen you before?".

"Maybe because you only care about your group of friends...I know your type Nicholas, You stick together and any of us dorks that don't fit in are ignored and are pretty much invisible to people like you" She says a little too confidently, not realising what got into her she quickly moves her gaze back to his book.

He watches her curiously, "How do you know you wouldn't fit in if you've never spoken to any of us?"

She puts down her pen with a sigh, "Because I'm not like you, I'm not like the girls you hang out with".

"Maybe you should try it sometime".

She bit her lip and shakes her head, "I don't think so, I'll stick with the library thank you.".

She starts to go through a few things with him, showing him where he's going wrong and she tells him what she'll go through in preparation for the next exam. He watches her as she talks, his attention based on the blueness of her eyes. He was captivated.

She looks at her watch, 5.01, "Well that's it for today, I guess I'll see you Tuesday? That's if you want to come back?"

He shakes his head ever so slightly snapping out of his trance. "Y-Yeah sure...Tuesday...I'll be here". He starts packing up his books and putting them into his back pack.

She begins to do the same and starts to make her way to the door. He follows her but jumps a little forward and pulls the door open for her, "After you.." He smile softly.

She looks a little surprised at his gentleman like composure, something she was not expecting from the most popular guy in school.

"Thankyou..."She nods and makes her way through. They walk together until they reach the end of the corridor and say their goodbyes once again.

She made her way to the park on the way home and giggles to herself as she notices Jefferson on the swing waiting for her. Her smile grows and she makes her way inside taking the swing next to him.

"How'd it go?"

She nodded, "Surprisingly okay, He seemed to actually listen to what I was saying...So maybe" She shrugged and brushes a stray curl behind her ear.

"See I told you Bells!" He nudges her teasing, "You'll be hanging out with him next, Replacing me" He winks teasingly and she rolls her eyes at his gesture.

"That will never happen Jeff...You'll always be my best friend" She smiles and looks to him.

He stands and offers his hand to her, "I think an ice cream is order" He grins.

She giggles looking up at him and takes his hand.

The following week Belle arrived at school a little early so she could go to the library in search of a book. A book she wanted to borrow for the week to read at home. On her way back through the corridor and towards her class she was tempted and began to read her book, strolling through the corridor smiling to herself.

She suddenly bumped into someone almost sending herself tumbling to the ground until their arms captured around her waist holding her up. She gasps loudly before looking up.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean...I was..." She stutters over her words.

He chuckles and moves his arms away once she's steady again, "You're fine dearie, it's no matter..." Nick chuckles a little more, "Are you okay? You're not hurt?".

She shakes her head blushing a little and clutches her book to her chest, her eyes nervously looking up at him."No, I'm okay, thanks to you" Her lips curl into a small smile.

"You're saving with me English, It's only fair I save you from stumbling to the ground".

She giggles a little more, "Thankyou again".

"Are you heading to English already?" He asked curiously looking at his watch.

She nods biting her lip.

"You know we have another 20 minutes until class starts right?"

"I like to go a little earlier...gives me time to read my book".

He chuckles but nods, "I guess I'll see you in 20 minutes then".

She smiles and continues to make her way down the corridor and heads into the classroom. He watches her as she goes. He found something mysterious about her. He wondered how he had never noticed her before. How he had never noticed her eyes before.

Familiar arms wrapped around his waist from behind and teasingly moved up his chest,"How would you fancy skipping English and heading to my place?" Zelena whispers into his ear, gently nipping at the skin.

Nick closes his eyes at the contact but with disgust rather than pleasure, "No, I have to go to class, my parents will kill me if I fail again".

She sighs and moves infront of him, her fingertips teasing the buttons on his shirt. "Come on Nick, don't be so boring", she leans up placing a kiss to his neck.

He groans a little.

Back in the classroom Belle sits at the desk before realising something and gets up heading back to the corridor.

"Nicholas if you wanted to go through..." Her eyes widen slightly at the sight of Zelena at his neck. Her cheeks turning a crimson red before rushing back into the classroom and retaking her seat.

"Did you hear something?" Nick opened his eyes curious and pushed her away from him looking around.

"No...come on baby...come to mine"

"I'm going to class Zelena...maybe later".

She sighs annoyed and watches him walk off and heading into the classroom.

Belle was sat there, her head rested on the palm of her hand as she to anyone or anything around her. He stood in the doorway for a moment watching her before making his way to the back of the classroom to take his usual seat.

He pulled out his book but his gaze kept wandering to her. She had been in his class the whole time and he had never noticed. Maybe she was right. Maybe he needed to pay attention to people outside of his usual group of friends. And he certainly wanted to get to know her better.

...

Chapter 2 complete...hope it's good so far...Please review and let me know! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3...**

The next Thursday, Nick was actually looking forward to his Tutoring session. He had even arrived there before Belle had this time. His head shot up quickly as soon as he heard the door open with a creak and he smiled when he seen her.

She looked a little curious and surprised when she entered to find him already sitting there. She made her way over to the table, "A little early aren't we? I thought I was the early bird?" She teased and sat opposite him.

He chuckled a little, "I guess I'm just totally into passing English now" He grins and she rolls her eyes smiling a little more and pulls out a few pens and her notebook from her bag.

She starts explaining the book the were meant to be reading in preparation for the exam. His eyes watched her lips as she spoke. His eyes moving between her lips and her piercing blue eyes.

She noticed his silence and looked up curiously, "Are you paying attention?".

He hadn't really realised that she was asking him a question until she waved her hand infront of him and he suddenly snapped out of it.

"Nick? Hello?"

"Wh-What? Yes? What's wrong?"

"Have you been paying attention to anything I've said?" She sighed putting down the book.

"Yes I was! I just...Uhh..."

She watches him curiously, "Is something wrong?"

"No No...Not at all, It's just...You're not originally from around here are you?"

She looks more curious and shakes her head, "No I was born in Australia...".

He smiled, "I figured, your accent it's...it's captivating".

Her cheeks start to blush a crimson red.

"Why did you move here?"

"My father went to Australia on a holiday, met my Mom...and then...they fell in Love and she moved here with him" She proceeds to tell him.

"And you all still live here, decided to stay rather than go back?".

She bites her lip sadly and shakes her head, "Not exactly...My mother died when I was in 4th Grade..." She says and she looks back down at the book in her hands.

"Ohh...Belle...I'm so sorry..." He said and puts his hand on her arm sympathetically, she shuddered a little and looked up at him.

"It's fine..." She smiles sadly.

"Why don't we go grab some dinner? Or maybe ice cream or something? Granny's Diner does amazing desserts you know". He smiled a little more.

A little nervous she shakes her head, "You need to be tutored, and the Diner isn't a place for me" She bites her lip.

"You can tutor me another day...And have you ever been there before?"

"Yes.." She nods, "You and your friends were there, looked straight at me and laughed and I walked back out...It's a popular crowd place...Not somewhere for people like me..."

"Belle...I promise you it's not like that, besides, you'll be with me..."

"And what will your girlfriend say?"

"Girlfriend?" He looks at her confused.

"Yeah? Aren't you dating that girl? Short skirts? Wavy long hair? Zelena is it? I think that's her name is"

He scoffs and laughs a little, "I promise you I am not dating her, I used to like a few years ago, I broke up with her...and now she won't leave me alone" He stands and offers his hand, "Trust me?".

She looks up at him biting her lip, her hand unknowingly reaching for his and taking it. His lips begin to curl into a bigger smile and they make their way over to Granny's.

As they get closer to the door she begins to get a little nervous, her hands starting to shake a little more as she reaches for the door handle. His gaze moves to her and he starts to feel a little guilty for bringing her. Nick's hand reaches for hers reassuringly and smiles at her, using his other hand he reaches to open the door for her.

Belle blushes a little as he does, her heart slowing slightly, but not enough for her to be completely calm.

"Nick! Over here!" Graham calls out to him from their regular booth in the back. His head pops up hearing his name and nods. Nick's gaze then moves to Belle, "Do you trust me?". He gently squeezes her hand and Belle nods.

With that he escorted her over to the same booth. He let go of her hand to simply high five the guys and she stood there a little awkwardly.

"Guys, this is Belle...she's been helping me with English, she's pretty cool" he turned to look at her with a reassuring smile. Belle's cheeks flushed again.

The boys looked up with a raised eyebrow looking curiously, Belle bit her lip and looked to Nick, "I'll just go...".

"Ignore those lot! They don't know how to talk to girls" A brunette stood up from the table and made her way over to Belle and offered a hand, "I'm Ruby, I've seen you around school...you're in our English class too right?".

Belle's smile grows a little and takes the girls' hand and nods, "Yes I'm the bookworm that always sits at the front" she teases, starting to feel a little calmer as she starts to feel a little more accepted.

"Maybe you should come sit by us more often hmm? Come on...come sit by me, you won't get much conversation out of this lot" She smirks more teasing and grabs Belle's hand pulling her into the booth beside her. Belle giggles slightly following her lead and smiles up at Nick as he shuffles in beside her.

Graham watches Belle and Ruby together and then he looks to Nick a with a raised eyebrow. Nick pulls a face at him to stop staring and smirks slightly.

"So Belle, Is Nick still sucking at English?" He smirks winding Nick up.

Belle looks up at Nick and then back to Graham, "He's not so bad, I guess...".

Graham and Whale both laugh, "So that's a yes?". Nick kicks him under the table and Graham smirks and laughs more.

"You should come to the game on Saturday Belle, You and Ruby could sit together". Whale finally spoke up as he looked to Ruby and caused her to blush as his foot stroked hers under the table.

Belle moves her gaze up to look at Nick and he nods, his hand moving to rest on top of hers under the table.

"You should" he smiles.

Belle smiles and blushes a little more but unfortunately shakes her head. "I work on Saturdays...I don't think I'd make it there in time".

"Oh..." Nick nods a little and his gaze turns downwards, a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry...But maybe I could come to another some other time?"

"You could come to the after party?" Nick looks back at her.

"I'm not really the party going kind of girl..." Belle replies a little nervously.

"Come on Belle! You can get ready in mine!" Ruby says smiling brightly.

Nick chuckles and nudges her, "Live a little...just try it for an hour? If you don't like it, I'll drive you home".

Belle plays her fingers against each other nervously looking down at her hands. "O-Okay...I guess I could come...for an hour..." She nods.

Ruby grins and starts to exchange phone numbers with Belle. "You can totally get ready at mine, I can do your makeup!".

Belle smiles brightly, feeling a strange that she's even sitting with them, let alone being invited to a party with them. But she found she actually enjoyed their company.

"I'd better get going...I'll see you tomorrow at school" She smiled sweetly at Nick and they both stood from the booth.

"I'll text you about Saturday Belle!" Ruby said as she stood and Belle smiled.

"I'll look forward to it". She couldn't deny that she was nervous, but didn't want to show it in front of them.

Nick gently squeezed her hand and it sent a shiver through her body.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He smiled more, "I could walk you home if you wanted?"

"It's okay.." She shakes her head, "I'm going to head to my fathers shop first, it's just around the corner".

Nick nodded and watched as she headed for the door. He slipped back into the booth beside Ruby.

"Wow, she's got you hooked real bad man!" Graham and Whale smirk sitting opposite him.

Nick scoffs trying to dismiss it but his smile gives him away, "I'm just trying to be nice".

"You're so into her!, Don't deny it, You boys are so obvious!" Ruby smirks with a small laugh and her eyes scan back through the menu, "She seems cool though...and she's really pretty, her eyes are gorgeous".

"And you also just invited her to your Ex Girlfriends after party dude..." Whale looked at Nick with warning eyes, "Zelena is going to flip if you bring another girl to her party!".

Nick shrugs, "Zelena and I have been over for ages...Belle...Is something new, and I think it's what I need guys" He smiles as he notices her walk past the window on the way to her fathers shop.

She brushes a stray hair behind her ear as she walks and soon moves out of Nick's sight.

...

That's Chapter 3! What's going to happen next? Keep reading to find out ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4...**

That Saturday Belle felt extremely nervous. Her hands continually shaking and playing together awkwardly. She continued to watch the clock as the hours went by.

She knew that if she had to wait any long that her decision not to go would be final. The library was quiet and she managed to get off early.

The big soccer game had just started and she knew if she got ready quick enough she'd be able to make it by second half.

She rushed home and started getting ready. Her makeup minimal but that's all she really needed. Her hair curled all around and twirled at the front so it's not in her face and then Pinned into the back.

Her text to Ruby had Ruby's smile turn into and immediate smirk. Her hands flailing around trying to get Nick's attention on the pitch.

"Nick!" She yelled out excitedly.

Nick's head turned to the seating area hearing his name as he ran up the pitch.

Ruby waves her phone in her hand, "She's coming! She'll be here soon!".

Nick looked curious at the statement, his eyes narrowing in thought until Belle suddenly walked down the ramp and soon made her way to Ruby.

His smile widened as he seen her. His heart racing with how beautiful she looked. He couldn't wait to talk to her.

As Belle walked through the small stand she locks eyes with Ruby and smiles heading over, hugging her.

"So glad you could make it!"

"I didn't think I would...Luckily I got off work early" Belle smiled.

"Someone else is happy you came too", Ruby gestures to Nick taking small glances towards them.

Belle's blush grows dramatically and Ruby laughs.

"I've never seen him into any girl like he's into you Bells".

"Really? I'm just a little worried...I'm not exactly a popular girl, I don't know if I'd be right for him..." Belle bit her lip nervously and smiled sadly.

"Neither am I Belle, Until I got with Whale I was a loner. No friends, nothing. I was home schooled by my granny. Trust me Belle, You're gorgeous and pretty cool. There's no wonder he's so into you". Ruby says comfortingly and Belle smiles agreeing to see where things led.

Half time came and all the team gathered up together to set up a game plan for the second half. Nick's gaze kept drifting over the stand watching Belle and Ruby. Whale smirked and nudged him in the side.

"Dude, They'll be there when we finish, Get your head in the game". Whale teased and Nick rolled his eyes,"I don't know what you're talking about" and they both chuckled slightly before finishing up the talk.

Another 10 minutes and the game would restart. Whale ran over to the side of the pitch and Ruby met him over the barrier. Belle sat there alone and just gazed around. She wasn't really used to this atmosphere but found herself quite enjoying it.

Seeing Whale use his last 10 minutes to talk to Ruby, Nick took that as his opportunity to talk to Belle. He found himself running over to the barrier.

"Belle" He smiled up at her.

Belle heard her name and looked around before locking eyes with the man that the voice came from. She stood from her seat and strolled down the steps to meet him.

"You made it then" He smiled more leaning against the barrier.

Belle nodded and gently carded a stray curl behind her ear "I finished work early" She bit her lip, "To be honest I was a little nervous, I didn't think I'd fit in...I figured if I didn't come now I probably wouldn't have come at all".

Nick used his hand and gently rested it on hers against the barrier.

"I'm glad you did...and you do fit in Belle, you just need to have a little confidence", He winked at her and smiled. Belle's cheeks started turning a crimson red and she smiled more.

"I have to go, But I'll see you after the game yeah? I'll drive you to the party" He says moving his hand away from hers and he starts running off.

Her heart flutters in her chest. She'd never had this feeling before.

In the wings of the stand, Zelena watches the scene. Her eyes glaring and narrowing at the interaction. Her blood bubbling up inside of her.

Belle and Ruby make their way back to their seats. The soccer game starting to heat up as it 2-2.

Whale has the ball running up the pitch. Bypassing the other players and gets so close to the goals, takes a shot but the keeper catching it clean in his hands. The girls sitting at the edge of their seats.

The game continues steady for the next few minutes.

The last minute hits and Nick sprints up the pitch dribbling the ball. Belle and Ruby stand excitedly.

"Go on Nick!" Ruby yells out and Belle grips the barrier infront of her tightly. The anticipation killing her.

Nick looks up at the goals, taking a shot, and without fail it hits the back of the net, just as the whistle blows for the end of the match.

Everyone cheers from Storybrooke High and runs over excitedly. The soccer boys lifting Nick up into the air congratulating. He smiles brightly and raises is arms in praise and excitement.

The boys begin to let him down and his eyes scan around in search for Belle.

Ruby grabs Belle's hand and they start rushing over towards the crowd onto the pitch to join in with the celebrations.

Belle smiles excitedly as they rush over and searches through the crowd for Nick.

Unknowingly, familiar arms move around Nick's waist. He turns and attempts to pull away.

"Zelena..."

"Hey Baby..." She grins cupping his cheek, "Still coming to the party?"

He rolls his eyes, "Of course I am".

"Good" She leans in and places a kiss to his lips. It lasted barely a second and he soon pulled away.

"We're over Zelena...You know that".

"We do this all the time Nick...You'll be back for me, I guarantee it. I'll see you tonight" She smirks and heads off with Ashley.

He runs a hand through his hair frustrated and goes in search of Belle again.

On the outside of the crowd looking in, Belle watches the scene unravel infront of her.

The way her lips pressed to his. Belle couldn't hear what was said, but she could definitely see what was happening. The kiss was all she needed to see and her heart sank sadly.

-they must still be together- She thought to herself sadly and turned making her way back to the seating area to grab her bag.

"Ruby where's Belle?" Nick grabbed Ruby's hand as he reached for her through the people.

"She's right..." She turns but Belle isn't there, "She was here just a minute ago", Ruby looks around curious too, "Maybe she's lost in the crowd?".

Nick nods and people grab him left right and centre congratulating him on his winning goal. He nods and smiles but just wants to get away to find her.

Nick pushed his way through the crowd and finally made his way out into space. That's when he saw her grabbing her bag and making her way towards the exit. He looks curious and starts running over.

"Belle!".

She hears his voice and she closes her eyes with a sigh before placing on a fake bright smile and turns to face him, "Nick! Well done...You played amazingly".

He smiles brightly at her compliment. Her fake smile seeming so real he couldn't even tell.

"Thankyou Belle...So would you like a ride home? Or shall we head straight to the party?".

"Actually, I've decided I'm not going to go.." She looks down biting her lip.

"O-Oh...Uh..." He rubs the back of his neck sadly.

"I hope you enjoy your night" She smiles and walks off.

Nick watches her go, sad and confused as to why she's suddenly changed her mind.

Everyone starts to leave the pitch and Nick heads back over to ruby and Whale.

"Any reason why Belle isn't coming tonight?"

Ruby looks confused, "She is? We were just talking about it before half time?".

"She just told me she isn't coming and just walked off" Nick said a little disappointed.

"She'll come...don't worry Nick, I'll convince her" Ruby smiles and kisses Whale before heading off, "See you guys later!"

Belle makes her way home sadly, clutching a book to her chest. Ruby drives her car making her way home and soon notices Belle heading down the street. She sounds her horn causing Belle to jump and pulls up beside her, "Get in!".

Belle holds a hand over her heart, "Gosh Ruby! You could have given me a heart attack!".

Ruby smirks and repeats, "Get In".

"I'm fine walking thankyou..."

"Belle you've got to come tonight...Please?".

Belle simply shakes her head and Ruby notices her body language.

"Okay..whats up?"

"Nothing...I..."

"I can sense it Belle...come on tell me?"

"I don't want to come to the party Ruby...and I also don't want to get inbetween Nick and Zelena...So I think it's just best for us all".

"Nick? And Zelena? Belle nothing is happening between them...I mean I know they've dated in the past...but their relationship was more physical than anything else...".

"I saw them kissing at the pitch...I just figured..." She shrugs sadly.

"Belle, Trust me, Zelena likes to push Nick's buttons and he really doesn't like her...But what I do know is that he's really into you and really wants you to come tonight...So please get into my car and come to my place so we can get ready hmm?".

Belle listened, still a little cautious but her smile grew a little as she bit her lip and gave in and climbed into Ruby's car.

...

Chapter 4...Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
